


Promise you’ll stay with me

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Cuddles, First Kisses, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mark is a stubborn sad little fuck, More tags to be added, ethan just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -Mark is fed up with this shit. He’s so tired of having to deal with everything.He just wants to disappear for a few days. Not forever, just a little bit.The thing is, he knows he can’t just leave his fans. He can’t just do that.So he sucks it up and goes back to normal.But is it really normal?-Ethan just wants to help, but he doesn’t know how to.He feels like a burden, like no one needs him.Until he meets Mark.-
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Promise you’ll stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had! Haven’t written a fanfic in a while, so i thought why not get back into it?

-

Sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was an actual fic! Sadly, it isn’t yet.

I always read stuff where Mark comforts Ethan. I thought it would be interesting do have Ethan help Mark.

Tell me if you’d be interested in it! This would be a multi-chapter work, hopefully updated once a week if I have the motivation :) 

-


End file.
